25 mots
by poppycat
Summary: petits oneshots basés sur une liste de 25 mots... Pour le premiermot: dévotion ,c'est kurowanko qui s'y colle.


**_Auteur :_** Poppycat

**_Genre :_** euuhh , (saute la question)

**_Rating :_** j'en sais rien, bon enfant je dirais

**_Disclamer :_** Tsubasa XXX holic… tout çà c'est aux Clamps (fixe ses deux figurines de Mokona ) snif

_**Note :**_

C'est la première fois que je m'attaque à Tsubasa RC … J'ai bien peur que les persos soient un peu OC…en attendant de m'attaquer à une fic plus longue j'essaye les oneshots . Ils tournent autour d'une liste de 25 mots pris aux hazard: le premier : dévotion.

Je sais que les monstres peuplant le pays de Kuro-pon ne s'apellent pas "démons" mais j'ai choisi de l'employer plutôt que "monstre", en attendant la traduction française de Pika.

* * *

_**Dévoué**_

_**D**_ormir… Kurogane ne demandait pas grand-chose, il voulait juste dormir. Après deux semaine passée à surveiller jour et nuits les quartiers de la princesse pour écarter toute tentative d'assassinats lors de la visite d'un souverain belliqueux vaincu quelques mois au par avant par les troupes du château Shiragashi. Après une semaine passée dans la brousse à la chasse aux démons en tant que punition pour avoir terrorisé le souverain soumit en lui brandissant un sabre sous le nez parce que ce dernier semblait farfouilleur un peu trop souvent dans les manches de son kimono (on sait jamais, il aurait pu y cacher quelque chose)…Notre valeureux guerrier pouvait enfin goûter aux délices d'un bon bain et d'un bon matelas pour enchaîner sur une merveilleuse nuit de sommeil. Du moins c'est ce qui était prévu à la base…

-« Foutus démons » Grogna un Kuro-toutou particulièrement enragé en rajustant ses bandages.

Cette semaine passée à battre la campagne japonaise s'était révélée éprouvante pour le valeureux ninja déjà fatigué par ses obligations de garde du corps. Quelques démons assez importants avaient réussi à passer outre le kekkai entourant le château, Tomoyo ayant un peu délaissé ses fonctions de Miko pour vaquer à ses problèmes diplomatiques.

Cette fois-ci ils ne l'avaient pas loupé et quant à lui, il n'avait pas fait assez fait attention, la fatigue sûrement …Toujours est-il que , que l'on soit Kurogane ou non , quand un démon vous tombe sur le râble à l'improviste, çà ne fait jamais de bien.

Il était rentré victorieux mais assez mal en point en fin de soirée et avait du supporter un long sermon de sa princesse , puis un deuxième de la part de Sôma durant lequel il avait du se retenir d'essayer de l'étouffer ...

Il se laissa enfin tomber sur son matelas en soupirant bruyamment. Miss « guide du parfait petit ninja » l'avait retenu pendant plus de deux heures après le repas et il avait été forcé de se rendre aux bains tardivement…Il jeta un œil par la fenêtre. La lune était haut dans le ciel, il devait être aux alentours de minuit… Le vent commençait à se lever, la pluie n'allait pas tarder.

-« Foutue Soma, j'vais pas pouvoir faire ma nuit…. »

Il se glissa sous ses drap et s'endormit aussitôt se laissant berçer pas le bruit léger de la pluie.

----------

-« Putain, c'est quoi çà encore ? »

Kurogané souleva une paupière et retint sa respiration pour écouter avec attention le bruit qui venait de le réveiller.

-« Des pas…rapides… plutôt légers… »

Une ombre féminine se dessina sur le shoji. Kurogane grogna et s'enfonça sous ses couvertures en pestant ignorant délibérément la personne tambourinant contre la cloison de papier de riz. Au bout de quelques minutes la personne, agacée de ne pas recevoir de réponse entra de force dans les quartiers du ninja.

-« Soma…Fous le camp, je dors. »finit-il par grogner.

-« La princesse te demande »

-« Elle se fout de ma gueule, il est au moins trois heures du matin ! »

-« Dépêches toi et ne parles pas ainsi de Tomoyo Hime . » fit elle en arrachant d'un coup sec les draps du lit de Kuro-san.

-« ''tain… »

Il traversa les quartiers de la garde et traversa les jardins du château sous la pluie battante pour atteindre les appartements de la princesse. Il entra dégoulinant dans la chambre de cette dernière accompagné de Soma qui étant resté dans son sillage, s'était débrouillée pour ne pas être trop mouillée..

-« bonsoir Kurogané… »

-« J'espère que c'est important… »

Soma lui décrocha un petit coup dans le tibia et une tape sur la nuque pour l'obliger à réaliser la courbette dictée par le protocole. Kurogané s'exécuta en maugréant sous le regard amusé de Tomoyo.

-« On dirait que çà t'amuses, princesse, de me faire jouer les pantins de cour à trois heures du matin. »

Tomoyo reprit son sérieux et lui fit signe de se mettre au repos.

-« J'aimerais que tu fasses un tour de garde dans mes quartiers… »

-« J'en ai déjà fait un avant de me coucher… »

Tomoyo lui lança un regard sévère. Le grand ninja se redressa en soupirant de manière audible et s'exécuta. Il parcouru les quartiers de la princesse, n'ignorant aucune pièce et inspectant chaque recoin avec minutie. »

----------

Il revint au bout d'une petite demi heure, la princesse ne dormait pas.

-« Y'a rien ! »

-« J'ai entendu du bruit… »

-« pfff… j'ai bien vérifié, il n'y a personne.Si tu ne me fais pas confiance, envoies plutôt Soma…Elle en serait ravie. »

-« Je l'ai autorisé à repatir se coucher. »

-« QUOI ? Attends ? je me tape la moitié du palais à pattes à la recherche de je ne sais quelle hallucination et elle, elle pionce peinard…Désolé princesse, mais moi aussi j'aimerais avoir la permission de regagner mon lit. »

Un éclair fendit le ciel et la petite princesse poussa un gémissement avant de disparaître sous ses draps.

Kurogané fixa la fenêtre d'un air pensif avant de reprendre la parole d'un voix plus calme.

-« L'orage… c'est çà… »

Il laissa échapper un petit rire amusé.

-« Ne te moques pas … »répondit –elle indignée.

Kuro-sama s'étira de tout son long, puis vint s'asseoir en tailleur au chevet de sa princesse, son dragon d'argent posé sur ses genoux, sorti de son fourreau.

-« C'est bon, je veille… »

Quand elle se réveilla ,Tomoyo vit son pauvre Kuro-toutou éveillé toujours assis sur le sol, gesticulant pour essayer de trouver une position assez confortable pour reposer son dos endolori. Elle esquissa un sourire , a en juger son visage aux traits tirés et ses nombreux braillements le grand ninja bourru avait du passer une nuit blanche à veiller sur elle pour la rassurer si elle venait à s'éveiller.

* * *

Poppy : C'est la première fois que je martyrise le cast de Tsubasa…

Kurogane : tu aimes courir en hurlant ?

Poppy : Nan, pourquoi ?

Kurogane (sort son dragon d'argent d'un air menaçant) : parce que maintenant tu vas aimer…

(Et on vit une fanficqueuse s'enfuir en beuglant devant un ninja armé d'un grand sabre menaçant avec un mage blond hurlant « Hyyyuuu » accroché aux épaules.)

Cast FMA : enfin la paix !

Poppy : pas pour longtemps…(évite un coup de sabre)


End file.
